Scatola di Fortuna
by forever-tsundere
Summary: Izuki menemukan sebuah kotak misterius di lokernya pada suatu siang hari yang cerah.


**Scatola di Fortuna**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Humor garing segaring-garingnya Izuki yang lagi garing, i have warned you.**

**I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.**

For Izuki Shun's birthday /23-10-2014/. Happy birthday Izuki-senpai!

–_**Hari ini ada penyiksaan khusus untuk Izuki dan ditambah menerima bonus hasil kealayan dan kegilaan tim seirin untuknya dibawah titah mutlak pelatih Aida Riko.**_–

Happy Reading!

# * # * #

Latihan basket hari ini baru saja selesai. Nampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan _Asian looks_-nya yang sangat kentara, sedang berjalan keluar dari _gym_ sekolah.

'Akhirnya selesai juga. Badanku sudah nyaris tak bisa digerakkan lagi..' pikirnya.

Salahkan pelatih kawaii modusannya Hyuuga Tsunpei yang memberi menu latihan khusus untuk point-guard bermata elang yang satu ini.

Berhubung kata Riko sebelum latihan terdengar mengerikan dan tak dapat dibantah, _"Mengapa tidak Izuki? Hari ini kan hari spesial untukmu. Aku juga punya sesuatu yang spesial tentunya!" _Izuki memutuskan untuk menurut saja. Daripada nantinya malah terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan begitu..

Masalahnya, 'sesuatu yang tak diinginkan' itu sepertinya sih sudah terjadi sejak tadi dan juga masih sedang berlangsung sekarang.

Mari _flashback_ sebentar.

# * # * #

"Hei semuanya sudah berkumpul kan?!" seru Riko yang hendak memimpin latihan.

"Sudah pelatih!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Semuanya dengarkan, sekarang tanggal 23 Oktober," sambung Riko dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Maaf menyela pelatih, tapi aku barusan dapat pesan dari Midorima-kun. Dia titip salam untuk Izuki senpai. Katanya scorpio hari ini ada di peringkat kedua terakhir dan harus waspada. _Lucky item_ mereka hari ini yaitu sebuah kotak. Lalu katanya, bukannya dia peduli atau apapun tapi cancer harus banyak menolong sesama hari ini."

"Oi Kuroko! Bisakah kau diam dulu? Sekarang bukan waktunya menyampaikan hal-hal aneh tahu." Kagami menyeletuk sewot.

Semuanya masih dalam keadaan _sweatdrop_ di tempat masing-masing.

"Ah oke, aku akan melanjutkan. Hari ini tanggal 23 Oktober dan Izuki akan mendapat hadiah spesial dariku. Latihanmu hari ini digandakan 23 kali lipat sesuai tanggal lahirmu –bagaimana?"

"NGGAK MAU! POKOKNYA NGGAK MAU, PELATIH! KITAKORE."

"Hmm karena ini hari istimewa bagimu... Okelah, 10 kali lipat sesuai bulan lahirmu. Keputusanku mutlak, Izuki."

Furihata melongo. Sejak kapan pelatihnya jadi ketularan Akashi Seijuuro yang oh-so-wow itu? Singkatnya, Furi terpesona melihat bayangan Akashi dalam diri Riko yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi.

Semua anggota yang lain mengheningkan cipta untuk Izuki yang malang.

'_Oh Izuki/Izuki senpai yang malang. Mengapa dia akan begitu cepat pergi dari dunia yang bulat ini.'_

"Menurut perhitunganku, kalau kau latihan dengan kecepatanmu yang biasa, perlu waktu dua jam untuk menyelesaikannya. Pintu _gym _akan kukunci dan jangan coba-coba kabur atau tidak latihan, aku selalu tahu dan kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

Wow. Sepertinya Riko telah membangkitkan _emperor eyes-_nya. Jangan bilang kalau dia juga berkepribadian ganda sekarang_._

"Izuki, aku turut berduka." kata Kiyoshi sambil memasang tampang polosnya yang biasa. Tsuchida turut mengangguk dengan serius sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya. Berjuanglah wahai temanku.

Mitobe dan Koganei mem-puk-puk kepala Izuki yang malang.

Lima orang anak kelas satu tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa namun mengangguk memberi ucapan 'semangat senpai!' dengan tulus hati kepada Izuki.

Hyuuga membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sama sekali sambil mengangkat alisnya ke arah Izuki. _You know what that means._

Dasar tsundere.

# * # * #

Nah. Itu ceritanya sampai dia bisa terpenjarakan di _gym_ sendirian dengan jatah latihan 10 kali lipat.

Izuki berjalan menuju lokernya dengan langkah diseret. Riko baru saja mengizinkannya keluar beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia tahu Izuki sudah menyelesaikan latihannya dengan patuh, makanya boleh keluar. Bagaimana caranya?

Kan Riko bisa menganalisis kemampuan ototnya Izuki yang baru dipakai untuk latihan istimewa. Oh dan jangan lupakan kemampuan 'perintahku mutlak' ala Akashi Seijuuro yang baru di-_regain _entah sejak kapan olehnya.

Izuki membuka pintu lokernya untuk mencari handuk. Tapi yang dia lihat bukan handuk.

Ada sebuah kotak yang mencurigakan di dalam sana dan entah mengandung unsur apa di dalamnya.

Oh apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk memanggil penjinak bom?

Tidak, Izuki anak kesatria yang pemberani. Izuki tidak takut.

Izuki duduk di lantai sambil memegang kotak misterius yang tadi ada di lokernya, dan mulai membukanya.

Huh, isinya kertas semua. Siapa yang menaruhnya di sini? Lagipula memangnya sampah harus dibuang di lokerku yang sudah penuh sampah ini ya? Kitakore.

Kertas pertama yang terambil oleh tangannya dari dalam kotak berwarna cokelat muda.

Apa ini? Tulisan Furihata?

_Aku ini hanyalah chihuahua, yang jatuh dalam pelukan singa._

_Hati ini yakin senpai tak berdaya, bila jatuh ke tangan Moriyama._

_Selamat ulang tahun, senpai! xx Furihata xx_

Kurang ajar kouhai bergenetik chihuahua dengan sekian persen polesan samar kucing seirin itu. Pikir Izuki. DAN APA PULA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN MORIYAMA?!

Dan apakah si Furihata memang sengaja mau numpang eksis hubungannya dengan si Akashi-sama? Aku ini jomblo tahu! Kalian semua memang punya pasangan ngehints. Sedangkan akuuuuu?

/Tiba-tiba Moriyama menampakkan diri dalam pikiran Izuki sambil melancarkan jurus seribu gombalan maut./

TIDAAAAAAKK. Cukuplah siksaan batin ini yang berasal dari Moriyama dan gombalannya yang kadang teramat absurd dan tidak dapat dipahami apa maksudnya.

Misalnya.

"Izuki, kamu suka main plesetan ya?"

Itu ngapain ditanya? Sudah menjadi pengetahuan dasar yang amat sangat umum kali.

Jawabannya, "Soalnya kamu membuatku terpeleset di hatimu karena tersandung cintamu."

Gitu.

Mati kau Moriyama apa-apaan itu enak saja sebagai anak baik yang berbudi luhur aku gak mungkin sengaja bikin orang kepeleset 'ke, bai.

Oke jadi Izuki memang betulan tidak peka atau dia diam-diam sudah memiliki alergi terselubung pada gombalan Moriyama?

Nobody knows.

Kertas yang kali ini terambil oleh Izuki berwarna putih polos. Tulisannya nyaris tak terbaca karena telah ditulis menggunakan cinta. Bukan, maksudnya tulisannya tipis.

Sangat Mitobe sekali –mengingat saat berbicara sekalipun dia tidak bersuara tapi bertelepati dengan Koganei. Lagipula bukankah Mitobe itu memang tidak ber-_seiyuu?_

Tulisannya :

_Selamat ulang tahun Izuki._

_Semoga ulang tahunmu banyak rezeki._

_Semoga kau diberkati._

_Semoga puns-mu semakin melekat di hati._

Hiks. Mungkin memang tidak salah jika dikatakan surat itu ditulis menggunakan cinta. Mitobe kau baik sekali. Ihik. Izuki mengusap ingus yang mulai mengalir jauh.

Kali ini tangan Izuki menarik sebuah kertas karton yang telah dipotong berbentuk kucing.

Siapapun pasti tahu siapa pemiliknya. Meong Shinji.

Kartunya digambari gambar kucing mulai dari yang berbulu putih, belang-belang, polkadot, hingga kotak-kotak ala papan shogi.

Dan dihias dengan bulu kucing terlembut yang pernah Izuki lihat.

Oh Izuki tidak tahu bahwa Koganei telah mempertaruhkan hidupnya demi bulu-bulu itu. Pasalnya, menurut teori perkucingan Koganei, semakin ganas kucingnya, semakin lembut bulunya.

Sayangnya Izuki malah bersin gara-gara bulu kucingnya.

Isinya :

_Dilihat dari atas dan bawah, Izuki Shun memang yang paling wah._

_Happy birthday Izuki! Kitakore :3_

WHOA KOGANEI KAU MEMANG TEMAN SEPERGURUANKU YANG PALING HEBAT. KAU MEWARISI TEKNIK ANDALANKU, PUNS CORETGARINGCORET NO JUTSU.

Selanjutnya.

Ada cap kaki Nigou di kertas warna biru muda. Pasti punya si bayangan itu. Apa kira-kira isinya?

_Izuki senpai selamat ulang tahun._

_Semoga kau tidak terus-terusan membuat puns._

JLEB.

ASFDGHJKLSF. APA-APAAN KAU KUROKO! YANG KAU TULIS INI JUGA TERMASUK GOLONGAN PUNS TAHU!

Izuki kecewa, namun tetap melanjutkan membaca hingga selesai dengan tabahnya. Ibumu pasti bangga nak.

_Mungkin senpai mengira ini hanya hasil buatanku saja. (Kuroko Tetsuya)_

_Namun surat ini juga mewakili hadiah dari teman-teman kelas satu yang lain, dan dari Tsuchida senpai juga. (selain Furihata, dia katanya mau membuat sendiri)_

_Dan mereka bilang mereka juga telah mengirimkan hadiah berupa cinta._

_Have a good time, senpai._

... Oke... Oh namun kenapa Kuroko membuat suratnya pakai rima beginian? Mau ikut membuat puns denganku, barangkali? _That's not a bad choice, dude._ Dan ah, ya, jangan sampai aku melupakan Furihata, anak itu harus dituntut atas nama hukum atas penghinaan dan penjatuhan harga diri jomblo terhadap senpainya.

Selanjutnya, ada sobekan kertas dari buku.

Tulisan teman sejak kecilnya langsung menyapa penglihatannya.

_Oi Izuki sebenarnya aku tidak suka menulis beginian ya tapi karena pelatih memaksa makanya aku buat. Bukan berarti aku ada apa-apa dengannya cuma aku masih sayang nyawa. Jadi, otanjoubi omedeto untukmu._

_Tertanda, Hyuuga Junpei._

_..._

Gah.

Bohong.

Tsundere.

...

Pantesan lu kagak laku-laku. Pantesan dari lu masih bocah inosen nan ingusan, sampe SMP, sampe SMA, sampe jadi kapten tim basket, sampe kurobas tamat, juga kagak dapet-dapet status pacarnya Riko.

Entah karena Junpei yang murni terlalu tsun, atau pengecut, atau nggak berani menyatakan perasaannya sama Riko, atau...

Atau ada pengaruh lain, yang berperan sebagai faktor eksternal, dan juga sebagai variabel pengganggu dalam kasus ini.

Yaitu :

Pengaruh pemberian gaya tekan; simbol P dalam satuan Pa dengan rumus gaya dibagi luas bidang bersangkutan; dengan besar gaya tekan yang terlalu berlebihan terhadap luas bidang yang terlalu sempit, dan menghasilkan tekanan luar biasa kepada bidang yang diberi tekanan.

Yang dalam kasus ini jika dideskripsikan pemberi dan penerima gayanya, sebagai berikut :

Pelaku pemberi gaya tekan dengan resultan masif : Aida Kagetora.

Penerima sekaligus pemilik bidang yang mendapat gaya tekan searah : Hyuuga Junpei, dengan bidang tekan berupa batin, hati, dan jiwa.

Ah, lebih baik tak berkomentar, begitu kata suara hati Izuki.

Takut kalau nanti oknum yang pernah mengatakan kalau dia imut itu berubah pikiran dan kemudian malah membunuhnya.

Ah Izuki. Kau kebanyakan membaca _psychological thriller_ atau mungkin kebanyakan nonton anime bergenre semacam cor**e p*rty?

...

Lupakan saja.

Lagi-lagi ada sobekan kertas dari semacam notes.

_Ahahahaha. Tadi aku melihat kertasnya Hyuuga dan dia langsung menjitakku._

_Ahahaha lucu sekali, maafkan saja dia ya Izuki._

_Dan lagipula kapan sih dia baru akan mengakui perasaannya dan berhenti membohongi hatinya sendiri? :')_

_Ah sudahlah, selamat ulang tahun Izuki!_

_Tertanda, Kiyoshi Teppei._

_..._

Hening sesi kedua. Krik yang panjang dan pilu.

Bisakah aku keluar dari permasalahan klasik ini?

Bermuda triangle atau Seirin triangle sama merepotkannya.

Tch, mendokusai. Hooahm.

... Sejak kapan Izuki jadi mirip si Jenius pemalas berambut nanas dengan IQ dua ratus –kitakore, dari fandom animanga yang paling ngeksis itu?

'Karena aku mau jadi pintar, author.'

Oke, sudah cukup hadiahnya untuk hari ini. Izuki mau pulang. Sampai jumpa minggu depan di edisi ijuk ijuk all the way berikutnya.

Lagipula apa itu acara ijuk ijuk all the way?

Acara parodi kolosal, mungkin? Seperti parodi lagu hits yang sangat terkenal –kalau tidak salah lagunya ngetop di kalangan anak muda berjiwa muda yang berusia masih sangat muda. Lagunya digemari karena liriknya yang keren dan bikin semuanya senang;

–_Ijuk ijuk di dinding,_

_Diam diam merayap,_

_Datanglah Moriyamaaaa,_

_HAP! Hatinya jatuuuh!_

*Izuki ngamuk ngamuk sama produser acaranya yang bikin lagu*

Ngaco.

Lupakan.

# * # * #

Izuki berjalan keluar sekolah dengan membawa tasnya, sambil menenteng sebuah kotak di tangan kanannya yang baru ia dapatkan tadi sebagai wujud hadiahnya.

Namun sepertinya peringatan Midorima Shintarou tidak dapat disepelekan.

Maniak Oha Asa itu tidak sembarangan ketika mengatakan bahwa hari ini scorpio berada di urutan terakhir.

Di ujung jalan, Izuki melihat _shooting guard_ playboy dari Kaijo yang mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil melambai ke arahnya.

Gawat.

Tunggu, Izuki.

Jika aku memanfaatkan otak dan _eagle eye_-ku dengan maksimal, maka aku seharusnya dapat membaca satu pergerakan lebih awal.(1)

Izuki melempar kotak di tangannya sekuat tenaga ke kepala Moriyama dan segera melarikan diri.

Mungkin tidak salah kalau kotak itulah _lucky item_nya hari ini.

Terima kasih kepada konsultan astrologi gratis Midorima Shintarou-sama, dulu saya digombali sekarang saya kabur tak bakal kembali.

Fin.

**A/N :**

**Scatola di Fortuna (Italian) literally means box of luck.**

**(1) ****Kalimat ketiga dari terakhir itu saya ambil dari manga kurobas chapter 272 pas Izuki mau rebut **_**pass**_** tim Rakuzan. (If i fully utilize my eagle eye and my head, i should be able to read a step ahead.)**

**Banyak hints di sini, salahkan saya yang stres dan yang garing ini yang lagi butuh asupan hints. Lagipula, bukankah hints itu indah?**

**Maaf saya garing. Maaf saya gaje. Sumimasen sumimasen sumimasen. Makasih sudah baca.**

**If you don't mind... Review bolehlha...**


End file.
